dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dofus:Requests for adminship
This page is for promoting regular users to moderators. Requirements Promotion candidates should match the following guidelines: * Registration on the wiki, so we know who is being promoted. * History on the wiki, so we know how you work with others. * Activity on the wiki, because an inactive mod serves no purpose. * Initiative in performing maintenance tasks as a user, to demonstrate interest in moderator work. * Interest in being a moderator, for obvious reasons. * Support from at least three user accounts in good standing. Decisions Note that this process is not an election. User input is encouraged and listened to, but the final decision rests with the existing moderation team. Commentary I see that we have a lot of anonymous people who are seeking unwarranted Admin privileges. Thus, there is plenty of Interest. Unfortunately, the request for Admin candidates was perhaps too unclear. I would suggest the following as additional clarification: * If you have not registered with an account, nobody knows who you are. If you cannot even commit to the Wiki enough to establish a clear, tracable identity on the Wiki, then you are not a good candidate to become an Admin. * If you have not contributed a significant number of edits over a duration, we haven't seen enough of you to know whether you would make a good Admin. I would guess that something like 100 useful edits would be the absolute minimum history required. I would also guess that something like 2 or 3 months of active editing activity would be the minimum required. * If you do not log into the wiki at least weekly, you won't be able to react when we need you. I would guess that you would need to be active at least every few days (3 times per week) to be helpful, and should probably be active on a daily basis to be a good admin. * If you have never helped to try and clean up graffiti, or never tried to reformat / reorganize a series of messy pages, you probably don't have the experience necessary. Pick a project to complete, something to clean up, and work with us to make the wiki better! Example application Example I've been on this wiki a few months now, doing a lot of work on of pages. Recently, I have tried to make consensus for a new layout of page. I am active on talk pages and always fill in the edit summary. - Example 23:09, 12 May 2006 (UTC) * I support this candidate. - Dashiva (talk | mod) 18:10, 29 May 2006 (UTC Candidates requiring support New candidates, put your section here. -Fate-of-Ecaflip I am regularly using the Dofus wiki for my Dofus needs. I also add to the articles once in a while. I find this wiki really helpful and would help to make it even more so. -Fate-of-Ecaflip 1:49 PM (Central US) May 29, 2006 * I do NOT support -Fate-of-Ecaflip / Sarrasri. -Fate-of-Ecaflip "deleted" my support for MrMunchie (a FAR more deserving candidate). I consider such behavior to be totally unacceptable, akin to "graffiti"/"defacement". You can check the Page History to verify this. I do not consider his presence or commitment to the Wiki to be significant. I strongly recommend that this candidate be rejected if not withdrawn. --GrauGeist 18:27, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Bender I use this site alot and tell my pals to use it it is pretty much perfect except a few things could be better with it and i would like to gic thoses few things usally on and been like 4 weeks on here also edited a few builds and helped with some items and stuff to only wanna help Bender 12:45 pm (eastern us) may 30' 2006 MrMunchie I have regularly and intesivly used wiki in the past. I have the capability to be of great service to the wiki, whether it be service, formatting, addition of new info or moderating. The wiki has an incredible potential to help all DOFUS players, including the new and the old. If we can all stick together and keep the wiki alive and well, we can make it into a complete DOFUS helpsite with all the information everyone needs. -MrMunchie 4:03 PM (PST) May 30th, 2006. * I support MrMunchie. - --Fogleg 07:00, 31 May 2006 (UTC) * I support MrMunchie. He has demonstrated good work on the Dofus Wiki and actually deserves promotion to Mod. --GrauGeist 18:27, 31 May 2006 (UTC) * I support MrMunchie. - --Bargoons 18:52, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Badbart It’s like my Bible to the game. I have not been playing more then a few months, however I have been active on the Forum and between the two I have managed to learn a lot about the game. I have a bit of time and I would like to take a more active role in the game (Dofus, Wiki, and or forum). I help out players when ever I can with what I know. If I come across info out of date (Wiki) or not clear I report it to the moderators on the forum and ask for their assistance. -- Badbart -- 5/31/2006 12:50 USA Eastern Time Winged-Archangel I use and change stats on wiki as I see them in the game and try to remove any defacement that I do see. I know these sites need to be maintained and I rather enjoy looking at them, and I would prefer the information to be accurate and untouched except by honest hands. Many changes have been made in the high/low numbers for equipment as I have seen some higher and lower; unfortunately I have not dated or named myself as an editor. Thank you for any support or any other input. Winged-Archangel May 31st, 2006 6:15PM PST. Have made equipment pages easier to get to, now it is 1 link instead of 2 pages worth of browsing.(edited May 31st, 2006 6:32 PM PST) * I would suggest that you establish more of a history on the Wiki before seeking promotion to Admin. Log in before you edit, so that we can see what you do. --GrauGeist 01:18, 1 June 2006 (UTC) Candidates with support Move sections here after they have received three votes of support. MrMunchie Finished candidacies